Pokémon the Movie Thomas and the Magic Railroad
by DragonMasterWarrior
Summary: Based off the original movie, this crossover event features our favorite Pokémon hero coming together with everyone's favorite number one engine, a Mythical Pokémon, and so much more. So, if you want to know what happens, read and find out.
1. Diesel 10 is back

Hello, everyone! I'm back with another crossover-themed story featuring Thomas the Tank Engine and Pokémon. Only this story, based off of the five parts on YouTube, is taking place on Thomas' very first movie, "Thomas and the Magic Railroad." Starting Ash Ketchum, Pikachu the Mouse Pokémon, "Alex Baldwin" as Mr. Conductor, "Peter Fonda" as Burnett Stone, "Mara Wilson" as Lily, Lady the Golden Engine, and Thomas the Tank Engine. Mr. Conductor narrates some of the story, not me. I hope you enjoy it! Now, in with the story!

*I DON'T OWN POKÉMON OR THOMAS AND FRIENDS *

Mr. C: Hello, I'm Mr. Conductor! And I'm going to tell you a story about trains, Pokémon far apart, and a Magic Railroad that brought them together.

(puffing and whistling)

Mr. C: Every story like a railroad has its heroes. Meet Thomas! He's out number one hero!

Thomas: (whistles) Hello!

Mr. C: But he's running a little, today. This is the Island of Sodor where Thomas and his friends live. It's at one end of my special universe.

(engines chattering)

Mr. C: I like helping out here! By the invitation of Sir Topham Hatt, of course.

(Scene changes to where Gordon is waiting with the Express at Killaban Station, counting, as Thomas puffs in with Annie and Clarabel)

Gordon: Five, six, seven, eight!

Thomas: Who do we appreciate! Practicing your numbers, Gordon? That's a good engine.

Gordon: I'm counting how seconds late you are. (looks over at sign next to Thomas) What does that sign say?

Thomas: (looking at the sign and reads) "Sodor Railway: Really reliable and right on time." Signed, head of the railway, Sir Topham Hatt.

Gordon: But you weren't on time, Little Thomas.

Thomas: (retorting) And you're being bossy, Gordon. Now, please excuse me! I'm meeting Mr. Conductor! He's looking after us while Sir Topham Hatt takes a much needed holiday.

Gordon: Oho, I think we can take care of ourselves!

(Suddenly, a big diesel engine with a big metal claw on its roof roared by Thomas and Gordon covering the front of them in dust and scaring them, it was Diesel 10)

Diesel 10: (shouting) GET OUTTA MY WAY! I'VE UNFINISHED BUSINESS HERE AND I WANNA FINISH IT FAST!

Gordon: (shaking) Oh, Diesel 10's back!

Thomas: Yes! Ten out of ten for devious deeds and brutal strength. The blast from the past, who hates steam engines.

Gordon: (worried) Eh, maybe we do need Mr. Conductor here after all. On time!

And that's the prologue! Diesel 10 is back and things in Sodor aren't looking to good if that big bully diesel is around. I hope you enjoyed it! And there's more to come! So until then, see you next time!


	2. Shining Time and Reasons For Returning

*I DON'T OWN POKÉMON OR THOMAS AND FRIENDS*

Mr. C: At the other end of my universe, far away across oceans of time, up and over Muffle Mountain and hidden deep in a valley is my hometown, Shining Time.

(We then see a boat heading towards the docks of Shining Time and on the boat was a boy that has black hair and brown eyes, and always wears a cap. He has two lighting bolts-like markings underneath each eye. He has a narrow, triangular, edgy, tuft of hair in the middle of his forehead, that comes to point on the right side. Without the cap, he has a cowlick. His cap was black and red cap with a green PokéBall on it and wears a blue sleeveless hoodie with gold trim and a white hood, a black short sleeve undershirt with a red stripe, black fingerless gloves with light green borders, light blue jeans with knee stitchings, and blue sneakers. His name was Ash Ketchum! On his shoulder was a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur with two horizontal brown stripes on its back. It has a small mouth, long, pointed ears with black tips, and brown eyes. Each cheek is a red circle that contains a pouch for electricity storage. It has short forearms with five fingers on each paw, and its feet each have three toes. At the base of its lightning bolt-shaped tail is a patch of brown fur. It was called Pikachu. Next to Ash was a monkey-like Pokémon with a three-fingered hand at the end of its tail. Its fur is purple, while the skin of its face, inner ears, belly, feet, and the tip of its tail are beige. Its face usually has a cheeky smile and round, blue eyes. With its round ears, its head is disproportionately large compared to its body. Atop its head is a cowlick that is longer on females than males. Unlike its feet, its arms are simple, purple stubs. It was called Aipom, and this one was a female. They were on their way to Shining Time.)

Ash: There it is! Shining Time!

Pikachu: (excited) PIKA!

Aipom: (excited) AIPO!

Ash: Think of all the Pokémon here! We're gonna make lots of new friends and I'm gonna become the best for Shining Time that I can.

Pikachu: (agreeing) PIKA PIKACHU!

(Song starts as we see Mr. Conductor caring for the plants and lots of passengers on the platform and children and people playing and a train, not like Thomas, and it was busy)

Mr. C: And by the way, I think that you're going to help me and Thomas somewhere in this story.

Thomas: Hmm, if Diesel has unfinished business, there's sure to be trouble right around the corner.

(We now come to Tidmouth Sheds where James the Red Engine was trying to scare off a fly as Thomas puffs in)

James: (annoyed) Sandal, fly! Boo, fly! Shoo, fly, that's it! And still buzz off!

(Thomas then bumps into the buffers)

Thomas: (surprised while spinning his eyes) Botheration!

James: You weren't concentrating, Thomas. Lucky for you that the buffers were there.

Thomas: That's what buffers are for. To stop engines from crashing. What are you doing in the sheds, James?

James: I'm feeling a little blue, which isn't so hot when you're red. I was naughty and Sir Topham Hatt told me to think about all the ways I can be really useful, then I can come out again.

(Then Diesel 10 oils up from around the bend)

Thomas: He's just trying to make this a better railway for steam engines. Sir Topham Hatt has (James: (scared) Uh, Thomas!) The harder you work, the less you'll need diesels to help.

Diesel 10: Help you?! (Laughs maniacally as Thomas and James were scared) You'll always need help...because steam engines are cowardly, cranky, worn out hunks of metal who couldn't hurt a fly.

James: (scoffs) No we're not!

Diesel 10: Yes you are!

James: Aren't!

Diesel 10: Are! Now, I've come back to find a Mythical Pokémon, and the Lost Steam Engine. I'm gonna destroy them and dominate you, (bangs his claw) and then you'll be nothing but useless scrap. Right, Pinchy!

James: Big bully! (as Diesel 10 laughs evil and rolls away) Stinker!

Thomas: We're really useful engines! (as he puffs away from the sheds)You won't dominate us and you won't destroy them! We won't let you! Neither will Mr. Conductor! I'm off to fetch him now!

James: What lost engine? And what's a Pokémon?

That's it for this chapter! Ash Ketchum, in his Hoenn Region outfit, Pikachu and Aipom are going to Shining Time. Diesel 10 wants to find a Mythical Pokémon and the List Steam Engine. Pretty devilish I'd say! But in any case, I still hope you enjoyed this! And there's more to come. So until then, see you all next time!


	3. Pichus, Patch, Mutt & Billy, & Secrets

*I DON'T OWN POKÉMON OR THOMAS AND FRIENDS*

(train whistles as we come to Patch and Mutt the Growlithe)

Patch: There, Mutt! Paint job's finished! I reckon Shining Time has the welcome sign of any town in our valley.

Mutt: GROWLITHE

Patch: Ha! Well, I'm glad you agree! Billy's old map sure helped a lot.

Mutt: GROWLITHE GROWL

Patch: He's on his way back now, is he? You hear that train whistle sooner than it hears itself.

Mutt: GROWL

(Train whistle can be heard as Billy was driving a passenger train. Near the back of the tender were two small, ground-dwelling rodent Pokémon with pale yellow fur. Their eartips, collar, and tail are black and angular. They have pink cheek pouches can store small amounts of electricity, and its tiny nose looks like a dot. They are classified as a quadruped, but it can walk easily on its hind legs. They were called Pichu, but there was one difference between them, one has a scruff of fur while the other does not. They were known as Pichu Little and Pichu Big, together known as the Pichu Bros. They were riding the train towards Shining Time, but Billy didn't know that. He got off the train and went over to Patch, who was petting Mutt with a horse Pokémon with a horn and fiery mane right behind him, after seeing his work)

Billy: Fine work, Patch!

Patch: Thanks! Oh, I've been looking at your map. What're these mysterious shadowy lines doing on it? They look like straight railroad tracks, but I can't see any tracks around here, except except for the ones that you travel on.

Billy: It's a mystery that make this land so...

Patch: (finishing his statement) Magical?

(Billy points and nods indicating that Patch is right)

Patch: Well, I better be off to Muffle Mountain. I promised Mr. Stone that I cleaned out his yard today.

Billy: Does Burnett Stone ever give you a smile?

Patch: No! But he doesn't frighten Rapidash either. Which means I don't think he's a bad man. I think he's just sad!

Mr. C: I didn't know that in Muffle Mountain there was a secret that Burnett had shared only with his childhood friend, Tasha.

(We see Burnett Stone enter a cave that contains his workshop with a flashlight as we here Young Burnett and Young Tasha echo in the mind)

Young Burnett: One day, Tasha, I'm gonna drive this engine and I'll take you with me.

Young Tasha: Promise you will, Burnett? Promise?

Young Burnett: I promise!

(We get a look at a a small, Victorian-styled tank engine painted red-violet with gold head lamps on her front footplate, tail lamp, gold buffers, smokebox, funnel top, dome, whistle, side rods, lining and her name on each side in gold. She is also painted a very dark purple on her cab roof, lower funnel section and her footplate. Her name read "Lady" on each side)

Mr. C: This engine was vital to the magic that held these worlds together. But only Burnett knew that.

(Scene changes to the platform at Shining Time station, then changes to the inside where people busy chatting and all that. We then see Stacy Jones, the station manager answering a call as the phone rings)

Stacy: Hello, Shining Time station manager, Stacy Jones, speaking. (as boy walks up to counter and gives Stacy his goldfish) Oh yes, the 10:15 from Pelican Falls to Shining Time is right on schedule. … Your welcome! (two songs are heard) The 10 o'clock to Lucy's Leap is leaving now. (as Billy walker over to Stacy) Billy, I found this drawing in an old locker in the lost and found. Look at the signature, Billy. (chuckles) Burnett Stone! It's hard to believe that Burnett could've ever looked that happy.

Billy: Oh, Burnett had a wonderful smile. And he loved railroading too.

(Scene changes to outside Professor Oak's lab, then to the inside where he was talking to Ash on a videophone and his assistant, Tracey Sketchit, was with him)

Oak: (to Ash) So, Aipom followed you to Shining Time. I couldn't find Aipom anywhere so I thought that might be the case. So you talked it over with Tracey, eh?

Ash: Yeah, that's why I let Aipom stay with me.

Aipom: (smiling) AIPOM!

Oak: In that case, I'll be sure to send Aipom's PokéBall over to Stacy Jones right away.

Ash: Good thinking, professor! And thanks a lot!

(Scene changes to inside Burnett's workshop where Burnett shines his flashlight on the engine. As he does that, heard footsteps coming from behind him. He shines the light in that direction and saw that it was Patch)

Burnett: How did you find me here?

Patch: I found the entrance to your workshop ages ago. But I would never tell anyone.

Burnett: (points to a light switch with his flashlight) See that switch on the wall? Flip it on!

(Patch does so, and when the light came on he saw Lady, and comes up next to Burnett)

Patch: I guess there was something mysterious about this mountain.

Burnett: (as Patch walks around Lady from her front side) Yeah! All mountains have their secrets, Patch. Shouldn't surprise a kid like you.

Patch: Could I help you, Mr. Stone?

Burnett: Sure! (tosses Patch a dust rag and Patch catches it) You can help me dust her off. This engine's name is Lady.

Patch: Why is she locked up?

Burnett: She isn't! She's safe from harm! Long ago, I made a mistake as Lady's caretaker. She had a Mythical Pokémon right beside her. It's name is Jirachi. An evil diesel found Lady and Jirachi and threatened to destroy them. He chased them, used up all of her coal, made her go to fast, and them he crashed her. Jirachi felt sad that it lost a friend. Then I brought her here . I tried my best to fix her up, but I've never been able to make up for the mistake I made. And I've never been able to bring her to life, to make her steam. Patch, she's as precious as gold. Then Jirachi disappeared!

And that's chapter two for you. We get to see the Pichu Bros, and even learned that Lady the Golden Engine had a Mythical Pokémon right beside her. I hope you enjoyed this! And there's more to come! So until then, see you all next time!


	4. Splodge, Important Day, and Puzzled

*I DON'T OWN POKÉMON OR THOMAS AND FRIENDS*

(Scene changes to where there's a carving of Diesel 10's face on a rocky cliffside and Diesel 10 admiring it as his two bench diesels, Splatter and Dodge, oiled in)

Diesel 10: Pinchy, you've captured the real me. I mean that-that's beautiful. I could cry!

Splatter: Uh, boss!

Diesel 10: (clears his throat)

Dodge: Yeah, we're here!

Diesel 10: Daww, Alright, listen, you two! I, uh, I got a job for you Splodge!

Splatter: Uh, actually, it's Splatter!

Dodge: An-And Dodge!

Diesel 10: I ain't got time to say both names.

Splatter and Dodge: (mutters) Oh, well!

Diesel 10: I've come back to find a Pokémon and a Steam Engine.

Splatter: Oh, that's easy!

Dodge: Yeah, they're everywhere!

Diesel 10: Not the ones I want. They escaped me once before. As long as they exist, so do the others, but if they can be destroyed.

Splatter: De-Destroy?!

Dodge: Did you say "destroy"?

Splatter: The D-word!

Dodge: Like hurt?!

Diesel 10: Yeah destroy!

Splatter: Uh, there's one small problem there, boss!

Dodge: Yeah, Mr. Conductor's coming and he won't let you destroy.

Splatter: Yeah, he won't let you! No!

Diesel 10: (yelling) I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! I'LL GET HIM TOO, WITH PINCHY. (lifts Pinchy high above him, then it smacks him in the face) Ow, Pinchy!

Splatter: (laughing with Dodge) I hate it when you do that!

(Scene changes to inside Shining Time station, where Mutt the Growlithe enters)

Mutt: GROWLITHE

(We now see Billy sitting, then, from a sparkle of gold dust came a man in a conductor's uniform. It was Mr. Conductor.)

Billy: Why, hello, Mr. Conductor!

Mr. C: Oh, hello, Billy!

Mutt: (barks)

(Mr. C locks a door, checks it, polishes his window, checks both sides of his building, then checks his supplies)

Mr. C: Took kit, check! Ticket puncher, check check! (warms up vocals) Aye yi yi yi yi, ALL ABOARD! (speaks to Billy) Just testing, Billy! Mustn't let my conductor skills get rusty.

Billy: Important day, Mr. C?

Mr. C: (chuckles) It is a very important day! I'm going to the Island of Sodor. You know it's the only place in my universe where I really fit in size wise. Sir Topham Hatt has given me a big responsibility. Diesel 10 is back, and I have to make sure that he behaves himself. (pauses) 'scuse me, Billy.

Billy: I hope your visit goes well, Mr. C.

Mr. C: Thank you, Billy! I must be responsible, reliable and… eee don't tell me... Ah, really useful, I knew that!

(The scene changes to signing time station where Stacy Jones is on the phone looking at a clipboard, when Mr. Conductor comes in by his sparkle. A fish Pokémon called Moby Dick the Magikarp, but a shiny one, speaks to Mr. Conductor in its language.)

Moby Dick: MAGIKARP KARP

Mr. C: I'm sorry, what did you say?

Moby Dick: MAGIKARP KARP

Mr. C: Oh, well thank you, Moby Dick, I like my sparkle too. You know, gold really is your color.

Moby Dick: (blushing) KARP KARP!

(Then, a little boy comes by and takes Moby Dick the Magikarp with him. Mr. Conductor was about to say hello to Stacy when she hung up the phone when he saw the painting on the table.)

Mr. C: Stacy, where did you find this painting?

Stacy: An old locker. It was done by Burnett Stone when he was a child. I was told that he used to work on this railroad. But, he never leaves the other side of the mountain, now. You seem puzzled, Mr. Conductor.

Mr. C: Well I am puzzled. This place looks like the Island of Sodor, but how would Burnett Stone travel there without gold dust. Sparkle has been the only way to make the trip since the lost engine and that Pokémon disappeared. Anyway, I just came to say goodbye. I have to go now.

Stacy: Right now?

Mr. C: Why yes, Stacy. I have to make sure that everything is safe and sound on the Island of Sodor just as I try to do here.

(He blows his whistle and leaves in a sparkle of gold dust)

And that's it for part 4/chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. And there's more to come. So, until then, see you all next time!


	5. No leave, Arriving on Sodor, No Magic

*I DON'T OWN POKÉMON OR THOMAS AND FRIENDS*

(Scene changes to where Billy is climbing into the can of his engine with Mutt the Growlithe on the platform as the train pulled out of the station)

Mr. C: Like Stacy, Mutt sensed danger. He didn't want either Billy or me to leave Shining Time.

(As Billy, leaves he gives Mutt the Growlithe a thumbs up, but he still didn't like Billy leaving)

Mutt: GROWLITHE!

(Inside, Mr. Conductor was about to leave. He looks over as if he was talking to someone, when Mutt the Growlithe shows up)

Mr. C: Ol' Smokey, you stay right here until I get back. (sees Mutt the Growlithe) Ah, there you are. Is something wrong here? (As Mutt the Growlithe shakes his head and laughs) Now, what kind of an answer is that. Ah, I'm going to be late. I'll get back as fast as I can. I have to concentrate now, Mutt. I'm suddenly having problems with my sparkle.

Mutt: [whimpers]

Mr. C: (as he's about to blow his whistle and set off, he looks at Mutt) Mutt?

(Mutt doesn't respond)

Mr. C: Goodbye, Mutt. [Mutt: GROWLITHE GROWL] Sparkle sparkle sparkle.

(He blows his whistle and was gone in a sparkle. Mutt the Growlithe did not like that. Meanwhile on Sodor, Thomas puffed past the water mill, looking for Mr. Conductor)

Thomas: Mr. Conductor, where are you? I know you live far away, but you always seem to get here on time. (as Mr. Conductor appears)[whistles] Oh, Mr. Conductor. Are you alright?

Mr. C: Yes, Thomas, but sometimes everything happens at once. I have to Sir Topham Hatt to get my orders right away. The journey from Shining Time keeps getting bumpier and bumpier.

Thomas: Does it? [as Mr. Conductor blows his whistle and teleported himself into Thomas's cab] A big bully diesel is back, Mr. Conductor. You had better be careful.

Mr. C: Sir Topham Hatt warned me about Diesel, don't worry Thomas. [as Thomas puffs on] I'll just pop in and out with my sparkle wherever he goes and keep them in order. I hope!

(Scene changes to close to Tidmouth Sheds wear Diesel 10 is trundling along singing a little song)

Diesel 10: Old MacDiesel had a plan, hee hee hee hee hee. With a pinch pinch here and a pinch pinch there, here a pinch there a pinch (laughs) I crack myself up.

(Scene changes to where Burnett Stone was in his workshop with a toy train. As he does the voice of Young Burnett can be heard.)

Young Burnett: Tasha, the Conductor family has a little steam engine with their own railroad and has wonderful energy because of it. She also has a Mythical Pokémon right beside her named Jirachi. But a diesel wants to destroy them. And without them, the Conductor's universe will man with the sparkle told me, "One day, one of his family will return, [as Burnett walks to a painting with Lady and Jirachi on it] but until then, to guard her well, Young Burnett."

Burnett: [to himself] But I didn't guard you well. I just don't…seem to understand about...about magic anymore.

And that's part 5/chapter 5. I hope you all enjoyed it. And there's more to come. So until then, see you all next time!


	6. Lily, Sneezing Powder, Boss

Hey, everyone! Sorry for the late update on this story, but I was chalked full of Pokémon crossover ideas that I didn't get a chance to update this. But anyway, on with the story!

* I DON'T OWN POKÉMON OR THOMAS AND FRIENDS*

(Scene changes to the city, where a girl and her mom were walking through the rainy streets of town)

Mr. C: This is where Burnett's granddaughter, Lily, comes into our story. She lives with her mom and dad in the big city... a few hours train ride from Shining Time. She sees magic no one else has time to. Like lovely reflections of light on a rainy day. Soon, she was off to stay with her grandpa on Muffle Mountain.

Lily: Grandpa's been so sad since Grandma Tasha died... and he never comes here to see us.

Lily's Mother: Well, maybe your visit will cheer him up. Did you get his present?

Lily: Here. I'm making him a friendship bracelet.

Lily's Mother: Honey, that's beautiful.

Lily: But I'd rather just stay here with you.

Lily's Mother: I know. Come here. [hugs Lily as she hugs back]

Lily: [points up the fire escape] I'm gonna go up this way.

Lily's Mother: OK, Be careful.

Lily: You always say that.

Lily's Mother: See you in a minute.

Lily: You're coming with me to Grandpa's, Fletchling. I know how much you like to travel.

Fletchling: FLETCH!

(Scene changes to the Island of Sodor where the steam engines were busily working)

Mr. C [narrating] Far away on Sodor, the steam engines were confident, cheerful and determined not to be bullied by Diesel. Only James, who now felt really useful too, was complaining.

James: Wobbly wheels!

Thomas: [naughtily] Puffy pistons!

James: [furious] Thomas, I should have collected Mr. Conductor!

Gordon: [also furious] James is right, little Thomas! [chuckles] Collecting Mr. Conductor is an important job! Hmm? Important is big! James is a big engine, hmm?

James: Hmm!

Gordon: You, Thomas, are small! Small-small-small, teeny-weeny-weeny! And I, I'm a big blue engine, who knows everything! [chuckles]

Thomas: [rudely] Bossy Sprockets! All that steam has gone through your funnel!

[Little did they know that Diesel 10's lackeys, Splatter and Dodge, had rolled up nearby the sheds

Splatter Hey, there they are.

Dodge: We'll fix their wagons.

Splatter: I'm not good at backing up.

Dodge: Me, neither.

Toby: What's important is to stand up on our own wheels to Diesel!

Henry: [irritated] Toby's right! Diesel knows that the lost engine in the Pokémon really exists.

James: What engine?!

Percy: What Pokémon?

Henry: Of an engine and a Pokémon whose magic makes them more powerful than Diesel will ever be. That's why he wants to find them.

Percy: Then we'd better find them first!

James: [comes out of the shed] Leave it to the big engines, Percy!

Thomas: Little Engines can do big things, especially when they have nice blue paint like me!

Splatter: [to Dodge about Thomas] Hey, hey! Just watch what happens with that blue puffball...

Dodge: ...When Harold the Flopper Chopper flies past here.

Splatter: [laughs] Right!

[Then, Harold the Helicopter flies into view]

Harold: [flies by] Routine, flyby chaps, hello!

Splatter: The boss dumped sneezing powder everywhere.

Dodge: Let's start laughing now!

Splatter: [laughing] Yeah!

Harold: [flies past the shed, causing dust to fly everywhere, all over Thomas, Splatter and Dodge] Ooh, sorry, troops. A bit of a dust up. Love to stay and clean up. Got to go, bye now! [flies away]

Splatter: [covered in sneezing powder] Uh, did you mean to look like that?!

Dodge: [covered in sneezing powder] Uh, no!

Splatter: Uh, neither did I.

Thomas: [covered in sneezing powder] This must be Diesel's doing! Ah-choo-choo!

Mr. C: [reads a letter from the boss of the railway] "Dear Mr. Conductor. Where were you? My wife said she couldn't miss our little holiday. We'll telephone to make sure you have arrived." Signed, "Sir Topham Hat." [puts the letter in the desk] Sir Topham Hat. [thinks of something then placed a top hat that was hanging on a hook on a pole on his head and looks into a hand-held mirror while sounding like Sir Topham Hatt] Where were you? [looks at the picture on the wall of Sir Topham Hat, and saw it has an unamused look. He takes off the hat and puts it back in the hook, as the phone rang. He trips and falls AND catches the picture of Lady Hat][answers the phone as it was a call from Sir Topham Hat] Oh! Good afternoon, sir. A real honor, sir. Like my family before me. [places the photo back in the desk] And how is Lady Hat? Yes. Watch out for Diesel. Definitely. Keep an eye on Henry's health. Certainly. Yes, sir, the three R's, reading, writing and arithmetic. I mean... I will be responsible, reliable... and really useful. Yes, sir. We will all get a good night's sleep. Looking forward to a hard day tomorrow. Good-bye, sir. [hangs up]


	7. Nighttime, Plans, and No Sparkle

Hello, friends! Here's the next of Pokémon the Movie Thomas and the Magic Railroad. I hope you'll enjoy it! And now, on with the story!

* I DON'T OWN POKÉMON OR THOMAS AND FRIENDS*

(Nighttime came and there was a glowing rock that had just formed into a Pokémon. It was a small, white, humanoid Pokémon. It has short, stubby legs and comparatively longer arms. There are flaps on the underside of its arms, which give the impression of long sleeves. On its belly is a curved seam, which conceals a third eye, known as its "true" eye. Additionally, it has a normal pair of circular eyes on its face, with small, blue triangular markings underneath. On its head is a large, yellow structure with three points extending outward: one from the top and one on either side. On each point is a teal tag, known as a "wish tag". A rounded extension hangs from either side of the yellow structure, framing its face. Two yellow streamers flow from this Pokémon's back, resembling comet tails. It's name was Jirachi. Meanwhile, at Tidmouth Sheds, all the engines were asleep except for Mr. Conductor, who was writing in his journal. Then, after setting his alarm, he found a bat on the ground.)

Mr. C: [chuckles] So, who dropped the ball then? [as a ball bounced over to him] Oh, there you are. I'd like a nice cup of hot cocoa. Would you fellas care to join me? No? What would you rather do? Go outside and play? Well, I can understand that. What do you think? Why do you keep hitting him like that? You're gonna need a time out. [places the bat on the bed a was having some cocoa](Jirachi was floating around in the air until it saw Diesel 10 coming from around the bend)[tastes his cocoa] Just a little sweeter, I think.

Diesel 10: [to his claw as Jirachi sees this] Alright, Pinchy, my little bucket of badness. Time to feast yourself [lifts his claw up]

Mr. C: [drinks his cocoa] Ah! Now that's better.

(Then, came a crashing sound as the metal supports used for construction crashed to the ground. Mr. C felt the shaking and so did the engines as Mr. C out on his conductor's hat, more metal supports crashed to the ground causing Mr. C to fall onto his bed as Thomas shouts...)

Thomas: Cinders and ashes! It's Diesel!

Gordon: Diesel? Oh, no!

Diesel 10: [evil cackling as the steam engines were scared] Hello, Twinkle Toes! I've got a plan, and you're not in it!

Mr. C: [as he pulls out his whistle] You can't catch me, Diesel!

(He tried to sparkle away, but to no avail.)

Diesel 10: [laughs] Losing your sparkle, huh? What perfect timing! Now, where is that Pokémon and that Lost Engine.

Mr. C: You won't find them here.

Diesel 10: You're not clever enough to stop me!

Mr. C: Oh, yes I am!

Diesel 10: No you're not! [sees Mr. C pull out a bag of sugar][gasps] Is that...?!

Mr. C: That's right! It's sugar, Diesel! And if I throw this in your tank, it'll seize you up for good.

Diesel 10: [grunts as he rolled away] Make the most of tonight, Twinkle Toes…because you won't like tomorrow. Neither will that...that line of tin kettles. [to his claw] Shut up, Pinchy!

And that's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! And there's more to come. So, until then, see you all next time!


End file.
